Shatter in Time
by Reiki Shutuagi
Summary: DOCTOR WHO : The two are traveling alone and then things get out of hand when they crash land and things just seem to shatter.
1. The Tenth

_**Shatter in Time : T H E T E N T H**_

The brown-haired girl rubbed the back of her head as hard as she could. The girl sat against the metal railing, making attempts to make the headache that was straining her to go away. She even muttered softly a couple of time, "Go away, go away, go away..."

From another part of the TARDIS, a man with dark brown hair walked in and said, "You are out of luck, Reiki."

"Are you kidding me?" The girl rubbed her forehead harder "How could you not have something like aspirin?"

"Didn't I tell you? That kind of thing could kill me." The man backed up as the girl started towards him. She flicked her left wrist and a blade materialized into her hand. It's tied ropes behind her. He noticed her bangs fall over her eyes until her left eye came into view. There was a deadly look in it. He backed up further against the railing behind him. "Whoa, calm down Shutuagi!"

Reiki Shutuagi grabbed his collar and growled, "Then. Let's. Go. Somewhere where we can find some!"

"Is that anywhere on planet Earth?" The man twirled around to the main console of the TARDIS.  
>"Doesn't matter! I don't care <em>what<em> planet, this Earth or Aludria, just anywhere that could have it!" Reiki collapsed against the railing and the ground. Her sword vanished in a flash from her hand. The angry teenager buried her head in her arms in agony. "Make it go away! Go anywhere and get me something to treat it!"

There was a short rudder and the man turned around to face Reiki, "I'll be back in a moment. I hope I found somewhere that has it, I don't feel like regenerating yet."

The girl didn't even bother to watch as the man walked out of the doors and shut them behind him.

"God... Stupid headache, migraine, thing!" Reiki clutched her skull with each of her fingers; she made attempts for the pain to go away. "He better get back here soon... How could aspirin kill him? Stupid Time Lord... Guh..."

There was a sudden flash of orange colored flash. Reiki inched her head up near the main console of the TARDIS. Her hair and poncho leaned against the metal railings as the flash grew in strength. Until she could make out a figure in the middle of it, that is, until the light completely vanished and all that was there was the figure.

It was a man, brown, sort of spiked hair, looked around the console room.

"I don't care who you are! Just go away!" Reiki complained in pain.

The man dug his hands into his pockets and complained in response, "Who are you? Another human partner?"

"Who are you?" Reiki shot a glare at him.  
>"The Doctor." The man simply answered.<br>"I already know The Doctor! He just left!" Reiki pointed towards the door.  
>"I know. That was the Eleventh Doctor."<br>"THERE. ARE. ELEVEN. OF YOU PEOPLE?" Reiki growled, no, howled. To her, one was enough.

The man, supposedly The Doctor, messed with his hair a little. "Each of us has a different personality and taste. I would understand why you have some problems with the Eleventh. He is quite a weird one. I have no idea how I regenerated into him."

Reiki stood up from her location and growled again, "Can you please explain something to me?"

"Sure." The Doctor tried making a friendly jester. "When a Time Lord is at a point where they cannot recover from a life-threatening injury, you know, like falling from a really high place or so much radiation exposure, they will regenerate into another form. The Doctor you know is the current one, the Eleventh."

Reiki folded her arms together underneath her poncho. "He has died that many times? That's pretty much cheating life!"

The Doctor did the same thing as the girl, folding his arms together. "It kind of his. That is how Time Lords are, I guess. You're born how you're born."

Reiki snapped her fingers and one of her blades appeared from underneath her poncho. She took her right arm out and pointed it at The Doctor.

"Sharp blades are not pretty, are they?" He questioned.  
>"No they are not." Reiki agreed, roughness in her voice, still straining from her migraine. "Aren't you the <em>least<em> bit curious?"  
>"I've seen quite strange things in the past 900 Years."<br>"Grandpa."  
>"Hm." The Doctor shrugged.<p>

The door to the TARDIS opened again as the man with dark brown hair walked back in. He looked up at the main console and saw the two, commenting, "Oh boy... Hey, violent one, I think I got what you were asking for. Tenth, just leave her alone."

"I'll kill him!" Reiki yelled.  
>"What now?" The Tenth Doctor backed up. "Hey, Eleventh, do something."<br>"I suggest you both stop." The Eleventh put his hands in the air.  
>"I'll kill you both!" Reiki shot a glare over at the Eleventh Doctor.<br>"Calm. Down." Both Doctors said in unison.  
>"Tch..." Reiki's sword vanished as she slumped down to the floor again and clutched her skull.<p>

The Eleventh Doctor walked to the console and turned to the girl saying, "Shutuagi, you should probably calm down." He threw the bottle to her. "Go sleep."

"Yeah yeah..." Reiki gripped the bottle and stomped off to another room in the TARDIS.

"Traveling alone sounds better." The Tenth Doctor commented when the angry teenager was gone.  
>"Too boring." The Eleventh Doctor replied.<p>

In another room on the TARDIS...

Reiki fell on the bed and a couple of the pillows fell off in the process. As soon as she took the medicine, she turned to face the wall and tried to fall asleep. She still had quite weird ideas of the total of Eleven Doctors. For her, the Eleventh was enough and the Tenth already managed to piss her off. Although, that was easy.

Reiki turned back around and opened her eyes wide. Her golden eyes were staring into dark brown eyes. She backed up and shouted, "Y-You're the Tenth aren't you? You creeper!"

"You do know it's not very nice to call an older man that, correct?" Then Tenth folded his arms.  
>"It's not nice to watch a girl sleep!" Reiki countered.<br>"Weird thing is you are younger than this girl." Outaku intervened.  
>"OUTAKU. GO AWAY." Reiki shouted.<br>"What now?" The Tenth Doctor asked.  
>"The girl is obviously thousands of years old," spoke Outaku.<br>"_Shut it,_ Outaku." Reiki moaned once more. "You don't count."  
>"I believe I do, Mistress."<br>"That is interesting." The Tenth Doctor circled the bed Reiki had been sleeping on. "Quite the girl. Long brown hair, golden eyes, tall girl, teenager, high school student, has the ability to bring out a sword, quite the... angry one, bright eyed, loud, weird, has some talking... Spirit. Yes, Spirit."

Reiki jumped off of her bed and complained, heading for the door, "Would you shut up? I feel like taking back what I said, you are _the_ most annoying person I have ever met. You beat The Doctor, the Eleventh one, ten fold."

"That is mean." Reiki turned her head and saws the Eleventh Doctor standing in the doorway. He followed up, "Good to know you don't hate me the most though~"

"NEVER MIND THAT THEN!" Reiki screamed. She marched out of the room and past the Eleventh Doctor. She took out her cell phone and started pressing keys in irritation, similar to when she is mad at Ikutsuki. How anyone (except maybe The Doctor) could understand how her cell phone worked while traveling through Time and Space was beyond anything else in the multiple worlds.

Reiki leaned against one of the railings in the Console Room. She put her phone back in her pockets and folded her arms, muttering, "Are the rest of you this idiotic, annoying, retarded, stupid?"

"Insulting the rest of the Doctors?" The Tenth Doctor walked into the room.  
>"Not good..." The Eleventh Doctor came in from behind the Tenth.<br>"What does that mean?" Reiki dropped her arms back to her sides.  
>"Some... of the others are... bad with those things..." The Eleventh Doctor trailed off.<br>"Meaning, if you see them. Don't do those things!" The Tenth warned the girl.  
>"I'll cut them all-" Reiki took her swords out but was cut off.<p>

The Eleventh Doctor grabbed the blades out of her hands and seemingly started lecturing her, waving his free hand around. "No, no violence. I don't care if you argue with them with your... loud, voice. Just, don't use these, got it?" He wove the blades in his right hand.

Reiki backed up from the man and said, in a quieter voice, "Just don't wave... those around. If you aren't very fond of violence, I doubt you can use those things!" Her voice rose in tone. "Got it?" Reiki leaned over and snatched her swords from the Eleventh Doctor and spun them in the air until she tied the ropes (or ribbons) of the two blades together and they vanished. She pointed her finger at him. "Just don't let them get on my nerves like you two do!"

"At least there is the First..." The Tenth Doctor muttered.  
>"There is him." The Eleventh pitched in.<p>

Reiki folded her arms again. "LET ME GUESS... At the rate you two are talking about this First Doctor, the First Doctor is probably a stiff, right?"

The two said nothing. The Tenth turned his face away and the Eleventh had a certain look on his face.

"I'm taking that as a yes..."

And the TARDIS shook roughly, causing all three... passengers... To run to the railings and grip them. The Tenth looked up and murmured a question, "Are you planning on going somewhere?"

The Eleventh Doctor had a shrewd smile on his mouth and answered, "Possibly! You just jumped in you know!"

The TARDIS, they could feel it, started tumbling towards the Earth.

"Deja vu..." Both of the Doctors muttered.

"While we're at it..." The Eleventh grinned. As the ship continued, he shouted, "Geronimo!"

_**-T H E T E N T H**_

_A/N: No not CanonxOC. Reiki hates the man (lol, gotta do what you gotta do. Reiki will save someone she cares about (NO her and Kyoya is different~ Crossovers, fbbbbb). Except maybe Kio). No real place in my own universe. Reiki referring to not caring about where the Eleventh lands the TARDIS (Earth). She actually does not know about Earth but she head too much of a headache (oh boy...). Yep, Tenth is specifically talking about two (three? Can't remember) Regenerations that happened._


	2. Spirits and Tools

_**Shatter in Time : S P I R I T S A N D T O O L S**_

The TARDIS finally came to a halt with the rumbling and the three made attempts to calm down. The Eleventh Doctor gripped the Console and checked to see where they were located and when. The Tenth Doctor leaned over on one of the railings and tried recovering himself. Reiki stood up in her spot and held one hand to her head.

"We're on Aludria." The Eleventh Doctor turned to Reiki. "Spirit days."

Reiki gave him a look. "Are you kidding me?"  
>"The screen tells no lies." The Eleventh Doctor pointed to the screen that showed the date, time, location, and all that stuff.<p>

_Hour Eleven in the Morning, Forty-three minutes of the Eleventh Day of the Fifth Month in the Year Seventeenth Year (East Aludrian Standard Time). Current Location on the Eastern Sea Peninsula overlooking the Sea Gate._

"You get that much information...?" Reiki gave a look.  
>"Impressive, she is~" The Eleventh Doctor smiled.<br>"An amazing machine." The Tenth Doctor added.  
>"Both of you shut up." Reiki turned away and opened the TARDIS doors up. She walked out of them and stepped onto grass. She looked at the ground around her and the TARDIS. It was covered, bathed, drenched, in pure red blood. It seemed to mock the girl, looking in her face as if it was covering her golden eyes themselves.<p>

The two Doctors then joined the outside world behind Reiki with the Tenth closing the doors to the TARDIS closed and the TARDIS went into an invisible mode. The two Doctors turned around and muttered in unison, "Repairing."

"What did you do to break it this time?" Reiki immediately turned to the Eleventh Doctor.  
>"How do I know? Am I supposed to know everything?" The Eleventh Doctor folded his arms.<br>"Calm down. Just explore until it is finished." The Tenth Doctor started walking off until he was followed by the two.

The trio walked around the fields for a little bit. Wherever they went, almost every square inch, every centimeter, every blade of grass, had blood scattered on it. The same pure red blood from when they arrived. Reiki stared at every drop of it. She walked, muttering to herself, and possibly meaning to talk to the Doctors, "How can this be apart of Aludrian History? Outaku... you liar. The legends, they're all wrong... Everything everyone knows... It's all wrong... Why...?"

The Eleventh Doctor walked by her side, speaking as to answer her, "Perhaps it was a cover up for a reason. Perhaps they lied about what happened to this planet for the safety of Humans in the future."

"How is that protecting them? Wouldn't Humans, like they have, just turn on each other without knowing anything? Wouldn't knowing allow themselves to stop because of the damage previously done?" Reiki asked, looking at the Eleventh Doctor's green eyes.

"Look at Planet Earth..." The man started. "...The Humans have witnessed destruction, ruin, countless times. World Wars, Civil Wars, you say it."

"Then why do you put so much work into Earth?"  
>"Because we know that hopefully they can change... Someday." The Tenth Doctor answered.<br>"People..." Reiki looked at the stained grass with a solemn face. "...Never change..."  
>"Maybe you just haven't given them the chance." A woman's voice spoke.<p>

The trio looked up and saw a figure walking up to them. It was a young woman, more like a teenager. She had long dark brown and violet strands for hair from her head with similar colored spikes falling over her face. She had one eye colored purple and another eye colored golden. She wore a low frown on her face. Her clothing looked something close to old tunics and a skirt and leather boots. At her left side was a sword and another at her right. Both blades, noticeably, had ropes coming from them. A red ribbon was tied around her right leg.

Reiki turned her head away and said, "Outaku."

The Tenth Doctor examined the Spirit in front of them and asked, "That is Outaku?"  
>"It is." Reiki didn't turn back. "Outaku, thousands of years ago, Pre-Spirit Form."<br>"Pre-Spirit form?" The Eleventh Doctor questioned.  
>"A Pre-Spirit Form is a Spirit's first form. It is essentially a Human Form for a Spirit. When they die in it, they come back thousands of years later in a Spirit Form. The Outaku you have seen..." Reiki explained. "And I only know this much <em>because<em> of Outaku..."

Reiki turned her head back to see the Pre-Spirit Form Outaku with her arms folded together. The young woman spoke, "I told you such a thing? I don't recall ever knowing someone like you."

"I-" Reiki was immediately cut off by the Eleventh Doctor whispering to her, "You cannot tell her anything. Telling the past something can ruin the future. You might not exist. You can vanish on the spot!"

Reiki didn't continue, only whispering back, "Oops..."  
>"As long as you didn't say anything." The Eleventh made a "shrewd" smile.<p>

Outaku spoke after the man, "I don't know how you know that information, but, you two-" Outaku turned to look at the Tenth and the Eleventh Doctors. "-Are not Humans."

"How can you tell that?" The Tenth Doctor asked.  
>"I can tell from looking at a being." Outaku gripped one of the swords, looking in Reiki's direction.<p>

Reiki backed up, ready to take her own blades out. Until the Eleventh Doctor stepped in front of her and gave a look to the teenager. Reiki stopped and folded her arms in a pout. She turned her head away and growled, "I hate this planet so much. I don't want to be connected to it anymore. I hate Humans!"

"Then why are you in a Human Form?" Outaku asked.  
>"Shut up." Reiki grabbed part of her poncho now. The fabric moved between her fingers.<br>"You are not Human," spoke Outaku.  
>"So?" Reiki shouted.<p>

Now another person, probably another Pre-Spirit Form Spirit, ran up to the Pre-Spirit Outaku. The young woman turned around and asked, "Has something happened?"

"Outaku my lady!" The man bowed. "Fort Lucris is under fire from enemy Spirits!"  
>"They can't take Lucris! Let's go!"<p>

Outaku and the Pre-Spirit man ran back from where the man came from.

"What should we do?" The Tenth Doctor asked. He specifically turned to Reiki.  
>The girl turned around. "Let's go. I've never seen this part of Aludrian History."<br>"Alright, let's go then." The Eleventh Doctor took off after the two.

The man sprinted fairly quickly after the Spirits. Even the Tenth Doctor and Reiki had trouble keeping up with the man. He slid down the hill, disappointed about the blood spill that was getting on his shoes. The Tenth Doctor had a worried look on his face and Reiki wore a mad look.

Reiki ran across the large field. There was evidence a battle had recently taken place there because the souls of Spirits were still rising from the ground, blood spill looked fresh and weapons were still scattered across the field. She ran alongside the Tenth Doctor, asking the man, "What if others knew about what has happened?"

"Do you mean others from your present day?" The Tenth Doctor questioned.  
>"Yeah." Reiki nodded.<br>"It depends on who you would tell." The Tenth looked ahead of them. He could see the Eleventh Doctor getting closer to Outaku and the other Spirit.

He ran right next to Outaku now, giving the female Spirit a smirk. Outaku queried, "You have much more endurance than a Human... I cannot identify what species you are..."

_Right, Shutuagi said something about Aludria in the past not having contact with the rest of space. Like Earth..._ The Eleventh Doctor answered, "Call me a Time Lord. That's what we are called."

"A Time Lord..." Outaku murmured.

"I guess you're right. Someone like Kio would tell whoever he could..." Reiki stared at the pale sky above her; she was thinking about her friends who currently were on Aludria, present day...

After a while more of running, Reiki and the Tenth Doctor seemed to be out of air and the Eleventh Doctor was energetic as always.

Outaku walked through the main entrance to the Fort and saw flames ablaze at every corner, on every guard post. It was all burning. She drew both blades from her sides and charged in with the ribbons flowing behind her, ready to kill whoever did such a thing to Fort Lucris.

The other Spirit, a male spirit with hair covering most of his face, hiding his eyes, and resting on his shoulders, colored a dark blue or indigo. Though he was in a Pre-Spirit Form, it was obvious he had wings though they seemed to be part of the outfit he was wearing. Reiki looked at his side; guns. Guns in Ancient Aludria. Only one word, one name, came to her.

"Krossono."

"How do you know my name?" The Spirit, Krossono turned to face Reiki.  
>"Just a guess?" Reiki shrugged.<br>"It sounds like you knew it." The Tenth Doctor let out a sigh. She was pushing it.  
>"Be. Quiet." Reiki shot a glare at the man.<br>"You were very confident you knew my name." Krossono added.  
>"I'm just good at guessing names." Reiki smiled.<p>

The male Spirit turned away and started to walk into Fort Lucris. He placed his hand near one of the guns, ready to draw it in case he saw an enemy. As soon as he was out of hearing range, Reiki spoke to the Doctors, "That is definitely Krossono. A smart guy, calm, he had guns. I read that only two Spirits had guns in Ancient Aludria, Krossono and Corbenik. The two current incarnations of those two are Kyoya and Ovan. And Corbenik is an ass... It's Krossono."

"Nice job trying to blow it though." The Eleventh Doctor leaned over to say.  
>"God you two are annoying!" Reiki folded her arms together <em>again.<em> If it was anyone capable of making her mad, it was indeed the Tenth Doctor and the Eleventh Doctor.

The Tenth Doctor looked towards the sky, speaking to the other two, "The tools they are using... How could they be using cannons in ancient times of a planet?"

Reiki's gaze turned to the sky as well. "Spirits... Capable of anything..."

The Eleventh Doctor started walking into the Fort. "Spirits. Wise. Smart. Geniuses. Inventors. Investigators. Magical. Magnificent. Incredible...! Yet, that was their downfall." And the man walked into the main gates of the Fort with the two behind him; hands, dug into his pockets, his universal pockets.

Who would think that a "simple" fort would have a Throne Room in it?

In the Throne Room of Fort Lucris, Outaku stood in the middle of the floor, blood dripping from her mouth. Standing in front of her was a sort of dragon. The dragon was a blood red in color with violet markings and patterns with a tan underbelly. Noticeably, Outaku probably did it, there was a long gash across the dragon's right eye with blue blood seeping out of it. There were also a couple of battle wounds all over the dragon's body.

_Nice to know that Outaku wasn't all that useless back then..._ Reiki thought.

"Go away." Outaku called back to the trio. "Go away now!"  
>"Why do we have to?" Reiki countered.<br>"It's dangerous!" Outaku jumped out of the way as a claw dug into the ground. "See?"  
>"I can fight too!" Reiki took her blades out. Of course, Outaku recognized that they were completely identical to the Spirit's own blades. The ribbons landed on the ground as Reiki seemed to struggle to hold the blades properly. She shouted into the air, "How come I can't lift them? I've always been able to lift my own swords!"<p>

The Eleventh Doctor ran over to Reiki and put his hand on her back. He felt the girl's back like a normal person. It felt normal, perfectly fine. He moved his hand to underneath her chin, her throat and felt it. He then spoke in a strange tone, "There is something in your throat."

Reiki jumped back, remembering something. "Th-That's right...! She told me that I wouldn't be able to use these things, that something strange would happen, if I tried to use these when another set was in use! I didn't understand it then, but, now I do...!"

"Time travel." The Tenth Doctor took the swords from Reiki's hands. He himself could lift them perfectly fine. He immediately knew it was only Reiki that could not be able to hold the blades when Outaku had them in use, no matter the time period. "Alright, you yourself can't use these. Mine as well as dematerialize them."

The swords landed on the ground as soon as the Tenth Doctor threw them. Reiki blinked for a second and they were gone. She looked at Outaku. The Spirit had a strange look on her face, not knowing exactly what they were talking about. The most she knew was that they, all three of them, wore strange clothing. Nothing she, or probably any other Spirit, had seen in Ancient Aludria. Especially the two Doctors. Ties, suits, dressy...

Everyone looked up at the dragon. The dragon got closer now. But, the target was not Outaku, it was Reiki Shutuagi. The dragon lifted one claw into the air, high in the air, destroying the rest of the broken and damaged ceiling. The Eleventh Doctor lifted Reiki from her seemingly frozen position and ran to the entrance of the Throne Room.

"I feel useless..." Reiki looked at the palm of her hands as if she was trying to see something. "Sorry..."  
>"How can you be sorry about something that isn't your fault?" The Eleventh Doctor asked.<br>Reiki stared at his green eyes and turned away, speaking, "Shut up..."

Krossono came running into the Throne Room now, blood staining his clothes now. He ran up to Outaku and spoke, "Outaku, there are more on the way!"

"What?" Outaku shouted.  
>"What should we do?" The male asked.<br>"Arm magic cannons!" Outaku commanded.  
>"They aren't functional yet!" Krossono said in return.<br>"I don't care! Do it now!" Outaku demanded.  
>"...Yes...!" Krossono ran back out of the Throne Room, blood dripping behind him.<p>

Outaku turned to the trio, shouting, "What are you three still doing here? It's dangerous!"

_This Spirit..._ the Eleventh Doctor observed. _...Her mannerisms, personality, that temper, the loudness... Shutuagi must be connected to her. Current incarnation of the Spirit Outaku... I guess it's different when it comes down to Spirits. Reiki Shutuagi has this loud voice, demanding, a short fuse, her personality, probably the way she thinks, the way she acts, her violence, as I much as I hate it, yes, the violence. Her way of doing things. The way she seems threatening but still cares for her friends, no, for just others plainly, to get out of danger. This world is very different, this species._

The four, Outaku, the Tenth Doctor (who has decided to still remain silent), Reiki and the Eleventh Doctor ran out of the Throne Room and to the main gates of the fort. Blood covered the steel of the gates, detached body limbs on broken metal. Weapons tattered, swords broken, arrows in half; the scene, was not a pretty one.

"This is horrible..." The Tenth Doctor muttered under his breath.  
>"What they have done to the planet..." Outaku stepped forward.<p>

Reiki knew it. Outaku cared for Aludria, as much as present day Outaku wanted to deny it. The Spirit cared for Aludria probably more than any other being in existence, which is probably why the Legends of Aludria are true. The Spirit was violent, but violent because she wanted to protect Aludria. She cared for it's beings. Much like how Reiki cared for her friends.

And her body froze.

Chains, new chains they must have been because they had not been covered in blood yet, struck the walls of the main building of Fort Lucris. Where the chains came from were not stained. The chains that attached themselves to the building, however... Were covered in blood.

Reiki turned her head around. Outaku did the same. Krossono from where he was standing on the fort walls could see it. Spirits, dead, human forms, yet to form a soul of a Spirit form, on the chains. The sight... Blood dripped from their bodies.

"How could they do this?" Outaku raged. She turned from where the chains had come from.

There was a man with dark brown hair with the chains that came from hands. They came from gloves. That seemed to float in the air. The man, dark brown hair covering his right eye and his left eye was glowing a bright green, walked past the two hands.

The Spirits, clinging from chains, seemed to clench it, try to taste it, but lost it, thirsting for life. They were dying in agony, the pain, unable to shed a single tear. The Eleventh Doctor backed up, away, as the man came closer.

Before anybody, anyone, anything, could make even the slightest movement, the man had the Eleventh Doctor. The Tenth Doctor was frozen, paralyzed. Reiki wouldn't even dare herself to move an inch. Krossono and Outaku could feel what the man let off.

"We've..." The Tenth Doctor and Reiki spoke in unison.

The man lifted the Eleventh Doctor higher into the air. His right hand, huge as it looked, he placed it on the Eleventh Doctor's chest and spoke something. It seemed to escape in the silence, mouthing unreadable words...

His hand dug straight through the Eleventh Doctor's chest.

Blood splattered across the grass, new covering the old.

"...Changed history..."

_**-**__**S P I R I T S A N D T O O L S**_


End file.
